pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vanguard Arsenal Industrial
Vanguard Arsenal Industrial Vanguard Arsenal Industrial, or VAI, is the leading defense contractor that specializes in weapon research and top line firearms. Manufacturing everything from pistols to large scale energy weapons, Vanguard has something for everybody, civilian or military. History and Founding '''[DATA EXPUNGED]''' Products Vanguard offers the highest quality weapons, all holding true to the company motto of "Precision, Performance, Prestige". Since 2054, all production has moved to a Lunar facility located in Montes Rook. Pistols Vanguards offers a wide selection of high end sidearms. Ph6 Model Gamma The Ph6 Model Gamma is Vanguard's first success at implementing the Plasma Hybreeder platform in a small scale sidearm. Due to the decrease in size from it's big brother, the Model Sigma, it does not have as advanced cooling systems resulting in a decrease in fire rate, but maintains the unstoppable power it is known for. Sub Machine Guns Vanguard is proud to offer high end sub-machine guns in a wide array of styles and specializations. Bandit A06 Featuring a bullpup action and high capacity quad stacked casket magazine, the A06 is the perfect choice for point defense and close quarters combat. The Bandit is also capable of switching between automatic, and 3 round burst fire for enhance versatility on the field. Zenith Nine-2 The second installment of the Zenith platform, the Nine-2 aimed to scale down the size of the weapon to better enhance CQB capabilities. This variant features a flip stock and is able to fire 60 rounds before needing a new plasma cartridge. Para 9mm Mod 0 This carbine takes it to the bare minimum. Chambered in 9mm, the Para Mod 0 was designed to be a light weight as possible, suitable for paratroopers that may be behind enemy lines for sustained amounts of time. Its built around a compact design with a flip stock to further increase mobility. Shotguns VAI brings forth only the best in close quarters wepons. EMC-3 'Bulldozer' The EMC-3 is a truly devastating weapon. Built on the new Tempest platform, the EMC-3, or Bulldozer, fires 30mm solid steel slugs at velocities of 1.1 Km/s through the use of internal electromagnetic coils. It was designed to be used to breach through both walls and armor, but can be retrofitted to fire specialized sabot rounds for extra armor penetration. Assault Rifles The assault rifle program is the crown jewel of Vanguard, developing a weapon for every situation. Ph6 Model Sigma The big brother to the Gamma model, the Sigma model is a portable power house. Designed to be a rapid fire automatic, the Sigma has additional cooling units located in the stock, allowing it to achieve greater fire rates as well as increasing the time before it has to cool down. The Sigma is also able to switch to a higher powered, semi automatic firing mode. = Zenith Nine-0 A true time tested weapon, the Nine-0 is the first installment of the high popularity Zenith line of arms. It is one of the most reliable weapons in the Vanguard arsenal, earning the favor of countless soldiers. Featuring a high capacity 70 round plasma cartridge, the Nine-0 is the perfect addition to any military arsenal. Light Machine Guns Vanguard manufactures top of the line squad support weapons. IMC-50 'Hypernova' The Hypernova is a devastator. Designed to lay down suppressive fire in squad combat, the IMC-50 is able to fire off an astounding 800 bolts per minute. Sporting 7 rotating barrels and an impressive 300 round cartridge, the IMC-50 is an essential asset for any military. Sniping Rifles Few manufacturers can reach the quality VAI has with sniper rifles. Ph6 Model Theta The Theta model is the sniper variant of the Ph6 platform. It sports an advanced integral scope as well as an overclocked ionizing coil, allowing it to take down marks at ranges of up to 2 kilometers. Zenith Nine-6 The top choice for marksmen, the Nine-6 is the long range combat adaptation of the Zenith platform. It features a high strength power relay unit to allow greater shot intensity, at the cost of magazine size and mobility. Launchers Vangaurd is dedicated to creating a weapon for any situation, and for heavy duty demolition, Vanguard launchers are the right choice.